


'Til Death Do Us Part

by thesewarmstars



Series: Quote!fic series 2 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-06
Updated: 2009-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewarmstars/pseuds/thesewarmstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would’ve been nice if the hitching had gone off without a hitch, but it was close.</p><p>This was written as a response to the following prompt from the LiveJournal community <a href="http://quote_inspired.livejournal.com">quote_inspired</a> -<br/>[Homer has just been shot]<br/>"You know, Dad, that's probably something you should go to the hospital for."<br/>"After pie." (The Simpsons)</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til Death Do Us Part

The small, informal ceremony was just getting underway when Harry heard an incomprehensible susurration sweep through the room. He looked around, idly wondering what was up.

He caught, “Just what do you think you’re doing?” in Hermione’s clearly angry voice. Maybe he ought to figure out what was going on, after all.

Ron’s baritone stood out from the background. “Look, you’re not welcome here, so why don’t you just leave quietly and we’ll let them go on?” he said, and the small crowd quieted.

Mrs. Weasley spoke up tentatively. “Now, Ron, perhaps we shouldn’t be so hasty.”

Harry craned his neck, trying to get a better look, while Severus stood staring at the wall. He gasped when he realized what the commotion was about. “Gertrude!” he hissed.

Severus’ head whipped around.

“Perhaps she’s come to apologize,” Mrs. Weasley continued, wringing her hands.

“Where were we?” Severus asked, pointedly not looking toward the door.

“Erm, sickness and health I think?”

Severus nodded and squeezed Harry’s hand tighter. “My devotion will remain steadfast in sickness and in – ”

“Get off me, woman!” Aunt Gertrude shrieked, cutting Severus off.

“Hey!” shouted Charlie. “Don’t you manhandle my mum!”

“I won’t be spoken to in that tone!” she countered, unsheathing her wand.

Bill and Ron stepped over to join their brother, wands out. “I thought I asked you to leave,” Ron said. His years as an Auror had hardened him and leant weight to his words. “It wasn’t a suggestion.”

“Ronald!” Mrs. Wealsey hissed. She started toward her sons, hands out, but Hermione stopped her.

“ – in sickness and in health,” Severus continued doggedly, “through all the days of our lives, ‘til death do us part.”

Gertrude scowled at the Weasleys, who had been joined by their sister. “This is a travesty. I’ll not allow it! That impertinent whelp has done something awful to my Severus!” She turned to face Harry. “I’ll not let you take him from me!”

Mrs. Weasley rushed forward. “There, there, dearie,” she cooed amidst curses from her children. “No one’s trying to take him away!” She laid a hand on Gertrude’s forearm, only to be violently shaken off.

“Harry’d never do anything to hurt him!” shouted Bill.

“He’s in _love_ with the git, or hadn’t you heard?” Ginny bit out.

“Why don’t we all try to calm down?” Ron asked.

“Until death do us part!” Severus repeated.

Harry shook his head and searched his memory, trying not to panic. “Erm, I promise to love you from now… from this day forward, for richer or for poorer. My regard and respect for you will, erm… not diminish for better or for worse. My devotion will – ”

“Deviant!” Aunt Gertrude screeched. “Leave my nephew alone!”

“Really now, Madam,” Mrs. Weasley murmured.

“Shut _up_ , you harpy!” Ginny shouted. “Go on, Harry!”

“Erm… for better or for worse. My devotion will remain… er, steadfast in – ”

Gertrude struggled through the throng, grumbling under her breath. 

“Calm down, Madam!” Ron pleaded, trying to hold her back without hurting her. “Harry loves him, he’s not taking him away!”

“Why must you ruin the happiest day of their lives?” Charlie yelled.

Gertrude waved her wand. “Out of my way!”

Twenty other wands came out.

Ron held his left hand out. “Let’s try to discuss this calmly…”

“Just leave them be!” Hermione shouted, waving her wand in the pattern Harry recognized as a Silencing Spell. She missed.

“Will remain steadfast…?” Severus prompted.

“Erm… I… remain steadfast…”

“Get _off_ me, you ruffian!” Aunt Gertrude shrieked, turning her wand on Bill. She flicked her wand, and Bill jumped out of the way just in time for her Slicing Hex to hit Harry in the arm.

“Harry!’ Severus cried.

“That’s it,” Ginny muttered. “ _Incarcerous_!”

“Ginny, no!” Ron shouted, but he was too late.

Ropes wrapped around Gertrude and she fell to the ground. Gasps sounded throughout the room.

“Snape, get over here!” Ron demanded.

Severus looked to Harry, checking to make sure his injury was not too serious. He furrowed his brow, but closed the distance between himself and his aunt. 

Ron stomped his foot. “Well?”

“Well, what?”

“Do something!”

Severus sighed. “Aunt, this display is most unseemly.” Ron growled and Severus quickly moved on. “You are my only remaining blood relative, and it would mean much to me if you accepted my choice of husband. I love him, he loves me.” Severus looked over to Harry and Harry nodded, just in case there was any doubt. “We’ll be married very soon, no matter what you do or say, so it would behoove you to control yourself.”

“Severus,” she whined.

“I am sorry, Aunt,” Severus said, and returned to Harry’s side. “We should get you to St. Mungo’s,” he murmured into Harry’s ear.

Harry shook his head, trying to ignore the trickle of blood down his sleeve. “Not until I make you my husband.”

Exhaling sharply, Severus gave a quick nod.

“Right, then. Erm…?”

“Sickness and health.”

“Yes. My devotion will remain steadfast in sickness and in health, through all the days of our lives, ‘til death do us part.”

Charlie let out a whoop.

The two leaned together for a brief kiss, and wedding bands appeared on their left hands.

Harry winced when Severus gripped his arm.

“St. Mungo’s, right now,” Severus said.

“But we’re s’posed to be leaving on our honeymoon!”

Severus shook his head. “It will only take a moment. And then you will be hearty and hale and I will be able to ravish you to my heart’s content… husband.”

Harry swallowed past the lump in his throat. “Right. St. Mungo’s it is.”


End file.
